G☆PC43
is the 43th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, the group battling against Leontes. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Leontes revealed to the girls his tragic past 400 years ago and his motivation to regain control of Neo-Verona, their birthplace of origin. He then calls two Ayakashis leaving the last Pentagram Seal in the Dragon's Gate, and this time they will not come out alive! Full synopsis: As Leontes appears in front of them, he explains about his tragic past and want to reconquer Neo-Verona. Despite Hermione's attempts for make Leontes give up his dark projects, he breaks the two remaining Pentagram Seals and leaves only the last one from the Dragon's Gate while created two Ayakashis, sending the girls into angst. However, Lord Capulet encourage them not to give up, which allowed the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! to used the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons to eliminate the two Ayakashis. However, Lord Capulet sacrifice himself in order to save his daughter from Leontes but got badly wounded, and Juliet is overwhelmed by grief and anger. Letting darkness invade her as she is about to become an Inugami. But Mana's voice reasoned into her mind, and thus a quarter of human blood inherited from her father, allows her to recover her mind just in time before be consumed by darkness, but Leontes disappears after being wounded. Juliet returned into herself, realized the impact of her gesture and sees her dying father. After his last words, he dies into Juliet's arms and yields to tears of despair. Major Events * Leontes revealed to the group his tragic past occured 400 years ago, that him and his mother are living in poverty and that his father would be a Capulet noble who explains his hatred towards the Capulet family. Moreover he wants to take control again of Neo-Verona. * Leontes sucks the Mugen Furyoku to broken the two remaining Pentagram Seals and leaves only the last one from the Dragon's Gate. * Lord Capulet sacrifices himself to protect Juliet, but dies in Juliet's arms of a mortal attack which would prove to be fatal, that lead Juliet gone nearly to berserk. * The DokiDoki! Cures using the new group attack in the first time, "Royal Lovely Straight Flush". Trivia * During Leontes' revelation, it is quite possible that Juliet had an incestuous relationship with Romeo who actually her biological distant cousin, so his father was Leontes himself who also her biological uncle, as he and Romeo were also the blood-related Capulets. Although it seems not been concrete, but this can be theoretically. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the male hero tells the villain that he should stop and that what he is doing is wrong. Telling the antagonist some things about moral and friendship. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, before the Villain starts to attack, he explains his plan to conquer the world. Then he telling the male hero about his hate for mankind and how he is going to kill the male hero. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Onryou is appear as a dead victim of war, catastrophe, betrayal, murder, or suicide, and they usually display wounds or marks indicative of the way it died. The Onryou's motive is always the same: revenge. It is easily powerful enough to swiftly kill any person, can also inflict a terrible curse on the people or places. This curse can be transmitted to others through contact like a contagious disease, creating a circle of death or destruction that is far more devastating. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu / Mahiru Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Shinya Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Ewan Remington / Gyuki * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Hermione's Father * Hermone's Mother * Lord Capulet * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Takane Katsu * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga